Foreign Soul
by Interdictor
Summary: The Third Shinobi war ravaged the land, but it was not just ninja who fought for Glory and Honour. The memories of the fallen emerge in some strange places. Watch as Naruto is torn between two very different worlds. Enter the knights of the west lands.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, this is my second attempt at writing a decent fan-fic. My first failed miserably. With luck this will fare better! Iv always been fascinated with knights so figured it would be kinda fun to ad them to the Naruto world. please R&R all comments are appreciated but go easy on the flames ok?

* * *

"Go, move!" barked the man, as an explosion sounded overhead.

The ninja leapt to their feet, watching the man, the body of their guard lying at his feet. It seemed to be a rescue, but their saviour was clearly no ninja.

"Who are you?" asked one of the shinobi, eyes blazing with the Sharingan- an Uchiha.

"A mercenary," said the man. "I'm on your side, ninja."

"Mercenaries? The battle must be going badly if we're relying on them," said the Uchiha, making no effort to disguise his dislike of the man. "That armour...a western mercenary? What are you called...?" The Uchiha tapped his nose as he thought. "Knights?"

He looked back at his rescuer, clad head to toe in inch thick armour plating, a massive shield in one hand. Slung across his back was a huge sword, accompanied by longbow but no arrows, the remnants of a travelling cloak hung across his shoulders, burnt to a crisp by a katon jutsu, a thick leather belt around his waist held a variety of smaller weapons, he drew a long knife and tossed it to the Uchiha who looked at it in disgust. It was of western design and made of the same material as the knight's armour, it reflected the light in odd ways the symbols etched into it seemed to move across the blade. "Look after that Uchiha. I'll want it back later, now go and do your job. Show those rocky bastards why you don't mess with Konoha!"

The Uchiha nodded, quickly running from the makeshift cell, the other Konoha-ninja following after him.

The knight paused awhile, before following after the ninja, screams sounding all around. Dust shook from the ceiling as the ground trembled from another explosion. It wasn't long before sunlight shone in his eyes, and the sights of men fighting were all around, and a yellow flash constantly shot through the battlefields, slaying any of the Iwa shinobi it happened to pass.

But the Iwa-ninja were still plentiful, and it seemed the Yondaime was running out of chakra. He grinned, this could be fun...

"Retreat!" shouted one of Konoha's commanders. "Retreat men!" the knight stopped, a slight eye twitch forming as the closest shinobi shot passed him.

Immediately, the shinobi began flooding away, the Iwa-nin rushing forwards attempting to cut down the Konoha ninja. The ninja still capable of fighting kept the Iwa shinobi at bay, whilst the ones that couldn't scrambled away.

The knight made to rejoin the ninja, when a nearby shout stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait! Please, help" screamed a Konoha shinobi lying on the ground not too far away, a youth no older than fourteen. "Help!" his left leg was completely gone at the knee, an Iwa Nin was advancing on him with murder in his eyes, the knight scooped the Nin up bodily and dashed his head against the nearby rocks. He knelt down to check on the boy; he wasn't going to make it unless he got help soon. He grabbed the lad by the arm and slung him over one shoulder readying his shield as he did so.

"Right, hold on!" shouted the knight, breaking into a run, the ninja clutching onto his shoulders.

"They've spotted us!" shouted the ninja, looking back at the Iwa-nin.

"Doesn't matter!" The knight yelled back. "They'll never catch us now!"

Kunai flew through the air, several bounced off of the knight's thick armour, just ahead of them was the rearguard, an Iwa ninja chose that unfortunate moment to shunshin in front of the running pair, with a swing of the shield the shinobi was smashed aside. The armoured mercenary barely slowed as he thundered towards the retreating ninja. He picked the injured man off of his back. "Medic!" he yelled. "We've got a guy badly injured."

Two Chunin appeared, both nodding to the knight, taking the ninja to safety.

"Mercenary!" a hand clapped onto the knight's back, and he found himself face to a face with an fox masked ANBU. "Help us hold the line! We can't let all these Iwa-nin come after us!"

The knight nodded. "Right! Finally I get to have some fun around here!" He drew his blade, an impressive great sword more strange runes were etched into its surface, and hurried after the ANBU, who had drawn two ninjato.

* * *

Within moments, the Iwa Nin were just...everywhere.

Fox just watched in awe as the knight tore through the enemy, where ever the enemy struck he already seemed to be there, shield at the ready, sword close behind. Whenever they backed away and tried to use long range jutsu an arrow would wing its way through their ranks, often skewering multiple men and women as it went. Kunai skittered along his breastplate, shuriken bounced off of his helmet. He swung his blade in graceful arcs that severed limbs and beheaded those unfortunate enough to be to close. As quickly as it started it ended, there was one man left, held aloft by one burnished gauntlet. As the life slowly slipped from him he managed to croak out "what the fuck are you?" through the gaps in the helms eye slits he thought he could see a faint glow. When the reply came it was deep and resonating "me? I'm MOSTLY human. Say hello to Old Boney for me now wontcha?" there was a sickening crack as the mans neck broke, the now dead body dropped to the floor.

A voice cried out behind him, he spun round in time to meet a fresh volley of kunai, as he braced himself against the impacts he saw several Iwa ninja leap into the air, hands running through a complicated sequence of seals. His eyes widened as the stone dragon tore its way out of the earth and bore down on him; it struck him fully on the shield and hurled backwards into a rocky outcropping, the dragon retreated and coiled itself around its masters before turning its gaze towards Fox. It reared up as it prepared to launch itself towards him when an echoing laugh caused it to halt.

Within the smoke caused by the knight's impact a vague silhouette could be seen, wisps of stone turned to dust hung in the air, the smoke parted slowly to reveal the knight striding towards the Iwa ninja, a gleaming spear in his hand. The symbols etched into the armour glowed like liquid silver, growing brighter with each thunderous footfall. The knight's voice could be heard over the din of battle, it resonated with the clash of sword on shield, the screams of men fighting for their lives echoed within his words. The voice of war was to be heard by all. When he spoke all the ninja nearby, friend or foe, flinched. "So, you want to play with dragons eh?" he changed his grip on the spear to a throwing hold "Well, as a knight I know a thing or two about dragons" he broke into a run, charging towards the stone dragon. A sheath of chakra surrounded the spear tip. "Eat this you sonnofa bitch!" he leapt into the air, high above the battle. The spear was now glowing with barely suppressed energies "DRAGON SLAYOR!" He hurled the spear directly at the dragon; it struck it on the head and passed straight through, skewering its controller and nailing him to a rock.

The knight landed on the ground with a crash, one palm slapped down onto the ground "however, there's something you need to know about knights" a mass of chakra began to build around his hand "just because we aren't ninja" he slowly began to raise his hand off the ground. "Doesn't mean we can't use chakra!" the chakra shroud vanished revealing the knight, holding a sword of stone edged with metal. He raised it and pointed it at the Iwa shinobi "a knight without a sword isn't much use, this handy lil' trick helps us get round that. Say hello to the sword of stone, Giants Bane!!" He bellowed a challenge and charged the enemy, Fox a blur at his side. The two sides clashed in a maelstrom of whirling blades, flame and light....

* * *

It was quiet now, the fight had long since ended, Konoha had won and had driven the remainder of the Iwa force back. It had been a knife edge victory. The enemy had been held just long enough to mount a counterattack. The wounded made their way as best they could towards the medic tents that had already been erected. Though it was too late for some...

The knight lay in a pool of blood, had he been in better condition he would have proud of the fact that the majority wasn't his. He could feel the darkness welling up behind his eyes; it was beginning to get hard to see. Two faint blurs were moving towards him, he felt strong hands grip is shoulders and voice that simply said "you will not be forgotten; as long as I draw breath you will be remembered" he mustered up the strength to speak "my... my armour, take it. When I'm dead I'll have no use for it anymore" he felt another hand grip his. He looked up and through the bleary haze he saw... yellow? ...spiky? A new voice whispered to him "without you we would all be dead today, you have our gratitude. Go now, be at peace" the knight felt the blackness embrace him. The last thing he saw before death wrapped its eternal shroud around him was a Fox mask, it owner standing in salute. Behind him stood the remainder of the Konoha army, battered and bruised but still saluting their fallen comrade. A grin reached his cold lips. Looks like things were worth it after all....

They kept their word, until the end of the war the knight was remembered as a proud hero, like all things however the memory of his sacrifice faded until he was nought but a footnote on the pages of times long since passed.

It's been many years since the Konoha/Iwa war. Konoha was victorious, and is still one of the most powerful villages around, despite other catastrophes over the years, the Kyuubi attack and the Uchiha Massacre.

The legendary Yondaime died many years ago. Unlike that knight, he wasn't forgotten. He left behind his monument, his deeds, and the greatest secret of all- his son.

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Mist curled around the edges of the bridge, Naruto stood alone. The kunai in his hand was visibly shaking as he sought to see his attacker. A calm voice sang out from within the fog "Naruto-san, back here again?" Naruto barely suppressed a scream "wh-who's there? Show yourself!" two indistinct shadows lurked just on the edge of his vision, no mater how fast he turned they would always just melt away only to reappear tantalisingly close. "Oh Naruto-san we're hurt! How could you forget us? Or for rather how could you forget killing us?"

The figures burst out of the shadows; there was Zabuza, the kunai embedded in his arms, his sword planted in the ground, Haku stood next to him, the gaping hole the Chidori had made in the centre of his chest made the wind whistle eerily through it. Naruto screamed and recoiled in horror. He turned and ran from the ghouls that stood before him. He ran till his lungs burnt and lines of white fire played across his vision. He lay there panting, trying to calm himself. Eventually he got his frantic heartbeat under control. "Panicking Naruto-kun? That's not like you" Naruto's eyes nearly burst from their sockets as he franticly tried to find the speaker. Again two figures strode from the mist. This time Zabuza held his blade in his hand, the deadly edge seemed to call to Naruto. Without a second thought Naruto leapt to his feet and sprinted into the mist. He ran into something, something hard and unyielding. He landed hard, the wind knocked out of him. He looked up and had just enough time to scream as Zabuza's blade came screeching down.....

Naruto woke up, the echo of a scream on his lips. His heart threatening to burst out of chest. It took him a full ten minutes to properly calm down (seven if you don't count the three minutes for the ramen to cook). These dreams. No. these nightmares were becoming more and more frequent. It had been a week since they got back from Wave and yet every time he slept he could still see the smiling face of Haku staring back at him. He looked up at the scruffy training schedule that had been nailed to the wall. 'hmm, no team training today. Meh anything beats putting up with Sasuke and his stupid eyes'. He got dressed and left the apartment, pausing only to devour another five unfortunate instant ramen.

* * *

It was half an hour later and Naruto was bored, seriously bored. Bored enough to break into the Hokages tower and steal the Forbidden scroll (again). He was dragging his feet as he made his way towards his usual training ground when he saw it. 'MASSIVE CLEARANCE SALE!! PRICE CUTS!!' usually Naruto would ignore these as it meant being around more people. But this was different. This was a weapon shop.

"Hey, have you got any thing cool here!?" said Naruto, bursting into the weapons store. He was greeted by a shinobi paradise, aisle upon aisle of pointy objects with slogans like 'decapitation guaranteed or your relatives receive your money back' or 'highly explosive, specially made for Genin'. He suppressed a sigh as he walked past a katana bigger than he was. A sudden cough made him look round.

Standing before him was the shopkeeper, a look of impatience plastered all across his face. "well? Buying or selling?" Naruto gulped, this guy was scaaary. The guy had just materialised out of thin air!. "erm what can I get for this much?" he produced his battered frog wallet and held it out for the shopkeeper to see.

"You expect to buy anything worthwhile with this amount of money?" said the shopkeeper, looking at Naruto incredulously. "And besides kid, half the best stuff here is only permitted to be used by ninja of higher ranks."

"What!? That's a stupid rule!"

"It stops thugs and robbers having good weapons, it's a very useful law!" snapped the shopkeeper, before his face softened. "Fine, I see why you want some stuff. Look about over there," he pointed, "there's some cheap, reasonable stuff there."

Disappointed but not dissuaded, Naruto headed off to the section of the shop that the owner had directed him to. Even he could tell it was just cheap mass-produced rubbish. No decent ninja could go into battle when their weapons were made by a manufacturer who obviously didn't give a toss about keeping their customers alive.

The shopkeeper scratched his chin, tilting his head. "Fine, kid. I'm sure we've got some bargain basement gear. You sometimes find the odd gem in junk, you know," he said, stepping out from behind the counter, heading to a closed door at the back of the shop, "one man's trash is another man's treasure."

Naruto watched the man open the door, revealing a dingy storeroom.

The shopkeeper stood on tiptoes, so he could get at the higher shelves. He grabbed a box, before bringing it back into the main shop, dropping it in front of Naruto, releasing a good deal of dust.

"Have a look in there," said the shopkeeper, returning to the counter.

Naruto sifted through the junk, most of it faulty blades and kunai, taking care not to cut himself. Some ninja poisoned their weapons after all...

"Hey, what's this stuff?"

The shopkeeper walked over, looking at the strange object Naruto was now holding. "That? Some outlandish, foreign junk."

"...Yeah, yeah, but what is it?"

"Armour, looks kinda like a glove"

Naruto lifted up the glove. "...you got any more stuff like this?"

Grumbling, the shopkeeper helped Naruto search through the box. After a good deal of searching, they found another glove (now called gauntlets) and a breast plate. It was all in fairly good quality, and surprisingly thick- but wasn't too heavy.

"You sure you want this stuff kid?" said the shopkeeper, his eyebrow raised.

"How much is it?"

The shopkeeper placed a hand on his chin, trying to remember how much he got it for. After realising just how cheap he got it for, he merely doubled that price so he could have a profit, but it was still in Naruto's limits.

So not more than fifteen minutes later, Naruto had cheerfully brought his purchases back home.

He laid them out on his bed, his heart sank. Now that he got a good look at the things he could plainly see that they made for a much bigger person than him. He picked up one of the gauntlets and slipped it on, to his surprise his fitted snugly, actually it was quite tight, he couldn't pull it off. He formed the ram seal and began the Kage Bunshin jutsu, maybe two of him could get the thing off. As he felt his chakra reach the strange gauntlet pain exploded all around him. Weird silver markings began to appear slowly on the metal glove. Naruto fainted, the last thing before it all went black was a faint voice whispering _"remember me... remember the fallen"_

When he awoke he was back on the bridge in the mist. Once again eerie figures darted just on the edge of his vision. A blade hissed out of the fog, it would have sliced his head off had he not ducked. He crawled away as fast as he could as more sword strokes hit the ground in front of him. The blade came down; he couldn't avoid it this time. He closed his eyes as metal met the meat...

There was the shriek of steel on steel. Naruto opened his eyes Zabuza was still there but his sword had been stopped by... nothing? The glove from before, the gauntlet that had gotten stuck was floating in the air above him, he could make out the faint outline of a person holding a shield that was blocking the massive zanbateu, apart from the gauntlet all he could see was a faint hazy outline of rescuer. Finally he managed to choke out he words "wh... who a-are you?" there was a vague movement but he was sure the figure was now looking at him _"my name is Edge... and I will __**not**__ be forgotten"

* * *

_

so? what ya think? like i said before please R&R. not sure how often i can update but i'll try an be as regular as possible. thanks for reading!


	2. Memories of the Fallen

Naruto stared at the ghostly apparition above him as it held the murderous blade at bay finally e managed to choke out the words "wh... who a-are you?" there was a vague movement but he was sure the figure was now looking at him

"_My name is Edge and I will not be forgotten"_

There the screech of steel on steel and Zabuza was forced back, Naruto's apparent rescuer wasted no time and dove forwards, a fist the size of Naruto's head struck the ex-Demon of the Mist in the chest and re-emerged on the other side covered in gore. The other hand dropped the shield-though it seemed to be made of ethereal mist- it certainly sounded solid- and grasped Zabuza by the head, lifted him up and dashed him against the ground. He or rather it then stamped on the recumbent swordsman as he tried to rise. This continued for several minutes without any noise bar the dull thud of blows, finally Zabuza was pitched over the side of the bridge; it was a long time before a splash was heard.

The figure then turned its attention back to Naruto who was cowering in the corner; he could hear the crunch of the figure's feet on the ground where it had been torn up by his fight. He felt a hand grasp his head 'this is it' he thought 'I'm dead' however it seems his rescuer had other plans; the hand on his head simply gently ruffled his hair in an almost affectionate way. Then he was carefully lifted to his feet. he opened his eyes and for the first time got a good look at the thing that had saved him bar the gauntlet on its right hand the rest was made up of some kind of mist, it was hard to pick out details but where a regular person would have eyes it had two hot pinpricks of light coming out of slits in the visor as though a star was going nova in side the helmet. _"You found me boy, thank you" _the voice sounded like it was coming from far away but at the same time like someone was speaking right into his ears. "Who are you? What are you?" there was a chuckle from among the mist _"I am Edge, a knight. Now then boy where is the rest of me?" _it indicated towards the gauntlet, Naruto simply shrugged glad to have something to take his mind off of what had just happened "don't know, put the glove on but I couldn't get it off, when I tried to use chakra I ended up here" he shivered "again". **"Naruto!? Wake up!" **a familiar voice echoed around the two, Naruto jumped "that was Sakura!" _"Who?" _Naruto's face lit up "she's the most beautiful girl I have ever met!" he felt a strange force grip him by the shoulders and pull, the thing that called itself Edge disappeared rapidly into the fog.

* * *

When Naruto awoke the first thing he felt was a large amount of pain, this is only natural however as he'd kept Sakura waiting when she could have been doing more 'important' things with 'her' Sasuke. "Idiot, what the hell were you doing? You were just lying on the floor drooling! Honestly how did you ever become a ninja?" "Aww come on Sakura-chan, you don't mean that really"....

Several minutes later team 7 where assembled at their usual training ground.... correction the genin of team 7 where assembled. As usual Kakashi was no where to be seen. The three of them where content to do their own thing. Sasuke was hurling shuriken at a post, each barely a second ahead of the next. Sakura was busy perv.... observing Sasuke. What Naruto was doing however went unnoticed by the other two. He'd managed to slip the other gauntlet on and hide them in his pockets before Sakura had noticed. If that thing in his head is going to protect him it could probably do better with both hands! At this moment in time he was slumped against the opposite side of the training post, the repetitive thumping of the shuriken impacts where causing him to feel slee.....

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was standing on the bridge once again. The thing that called itself Edge was once again grappling with Zabuza, this time the dead Demon of the Mist sported a gaping hole directly where the heart would be, ragged strips of flesh surrounded the puncture, it was as though something had punched straight through....

_Kakashi charged forwards, hand full of chirping lightning. Zabuza watched his death approach on screaming wings. 5 metres, 4 metres, 3, 2, 1. A blur in the air resolved itself into Haku who dived in the way just as Kakashi stabbed the Chidori forwards at Zabuza's exposed chest...._

The memory hit Naruto with the force of a charging Akamichi, he felt like he was going to vomit, he staggered away as he saw Zabuza dashed against the floor, the thing called Edge placed one foot on his chest and reached down with one massive hand. There was a soft noise like someone tearing velvet. He looked up from where he was cowering just in time to see (most of) Zabuza hurled once again off of the bridge.

Naruto crawled out of his hiding place and stood before the entity known as Edge, its massive form towered over him, one fist alone would be enough to crush his skull. He glared up into the visor slit, "who are you? What are you? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD!!" the fog swallowed all the echoes, nothing moved now bar the swirling of the mist. Edge slowly raised one giant hand and placed it on Naruto's head_. "You wish to know boy? Very well, this may hurt"_. Light played around his fingertips as they seemed to pass into Naruto's head, Naruto screamed, long and loud, the pain was intense it was burning through him, he was on fire yet he was freezing, then he saw it....

* * *

_Light shone through the slits in the helmet as he surveyed the land before him, he felt a hand clap onto his shoulder with a metallic ring, he turned to see his brother in arms ****** standing beside him "are we ready brother? The enemy draw near, our alchemists are preparing the final invocations, our riders are chewing at the bit, we are prepared all we need is an enemy to fight" he chuckled "although slaughter is a better word. Come they are ready for you"......._

_The image split down the middle to reveal a bloodbath, men and women in armour fought an enemy so monstrous it defied his imagination, curved fangs rent holes in armour, swords blazing with silver flames hacked at venom coated scales. High above another battle was being fought; winged creatures battled against.... winged men? They danced and weaved through the sky tearing at each other, the victims falling screaming to the ground, one of the men fell and he saw that the wings were of steel and leather, he was knocked down as roaring creature shredded a fellow warrior with jagged claws. There was a bang and a long spear like object erupted from its side, then another, and another, it was surrounded by soldiers and brutally torn apart...._

_The scene changed, he was standing in a building of stone in front a double throne, the woman upon the throne sighed "you will be missed ***** you are one of our finest knights, the elemental nations are at war and Hi no Kuni has asked for our help, go to the alchemists and engineers, they will equip you with weaponry deserving of a knight of your calibre...._

_... Another place, another battle, but this time the darkness closed in, he could feel where the blade had slipped through the joint in his armour. A shadow crossed his vision "you will be remembered". Darkness rose......_

* * *

Naruto woke with a yelp, he was still on the bridge but Edge couldn't be seen, he touched his forehead, he had felt the fingers pass into his skull. The pain was still a not too distant memory. _"You saw it didn't you? My life, my death?" _Naruto span around to face corporeal knight "those were... memories, your memories. I'm right aren't I?" _"Yes, from the battle of Aegis plain, to my final orders from my queen, to my ultimate end at the last battle of the 3__rd__ shinobi war. I don't know who I really am anymore; my only memories are that of violence and death." _"Why the hell are you in my head!?" _"The armour I wear, I wore is..... You could say it's highly enchanted. There are many glyphs and runes placed upon it, these use the bodies natural energy-you call it chakra- and amplify it allowing us to perform what we call Acts of Valour –like your jutsu- I've heard of dead knights leaving an imprint of themselves within their armour, some like the Grave Legionaries are able to move around on their own. When you put MY armour on you must have activated the imprint within it" _he realised Naruto was giving him a blank look "so your a.... ghost?" _"That will do for now" _"how do I get you out of my head?" _"You can't at least as far as I know"_ "okay that's it! As soon as I get out of here you're heading for the scrap heap! _"Again that won't work; once the armour has been activated you can't remove it without first putting on the rest" _"what kind of stupid rule is tha..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he stared at a point behind Edge, it was Zabuza, he marched towards the two of them with murder in his remaining eye. _"Oh fuck not again, I think your presence is aggravating them" _"what is he_?" "a remnant, err... a really bad nightmare but in here, in your mindscape thoughts become solid, until we're strong enough to get rid of him for good he'll just keep coming back"_ Naruto felt something tug at his shoulders, a thin blue cord was attached to his waist and was slowly becoming taught _"ahh just in time boy that's your 'lifeline' it means your subconcious is trying to wake you up" _"can you deal with Zabuza?" Edge jerked a thumb at the deceased swordsman,_ "who, him? Yeah easy. Just give me a few minutes". _Naruto felt the lifeline tug at him, the bridge was starting to disappear, the last thing he heard before blackness took him was the noise of violence and a voice that carried out over the mist _"right you undead bastard, I'm gonna get MEDIVAL on your arse!!"....._

* * *

Naruto woke up slowly, he looked at his watch, barely ten minutes had passed since he had fallen asleep. Sasuke was still hurling shuriken at the stump, Sakura was still squealing with fan girl joy at each hit. Naruto spotted Kakashi walking towards them across the bridge and ran to meet him. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! You're not late today!" Kakashi looked at his own watch "well would you look at that, I've still got an hour left" he turned on his heel and vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto twitching with rage. He felt something tap his shoulder _the metallic ring echoing throughout the clearing _Naruto jumped and span around looking straight into the visible part of Kakashi's face "psych". He then called over the rest of team 7 and produced three pieces of paper "these are very important, they hold the keys to the next stages of your careers as ninja, however as a team we have not yet completed our quota of missions" he pocketed the papers, that's why we're going to the Hokage's Tower to receive ANOTHER C-rank mission!" he beamed at the assembled genin or attempted to as well as a man who only showed one eye could.

Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his spine as they walked towards the Hokage Tower, 'a C rank mission' he thought 'I have a bad feeling about this' _"boy" _Naruto jerked to a halt, "what? He said aloud, people turned to look at the strange boy talking to himself. They turned back again when they saw who it was, who cares what the demon brat was doing? _"he he seems like I gave you quite the start boy, try thinking about what your saying, you'll get less strange looks that way" _'what the hell do you want?' _"Well in case you haven't noticed, I can now talk to you when you're awake" _'no shit Sherlock and this helps how?' _"Well it means that I help you"_ 'and how exactly are you going to do that?' _"Remember boy, I am a veteran of more battles than even your leader, I've been fighting and killing since I was 10 seasons old. Besides this is MY armour you are wearing and only I know how to use it properly, you're more likely to kill yourself on your own"_ "NARUTO!! What the hell are you doing!?" He blinked and looked round, the rest of his team where staring at him, a mixture of confusion and contempt on their faces, Sakura prodded him in the chest "you've been stood there staring into space, you completely zoned out!" "oh, err sorry he he" Naruto beamed at his incredulous teammates. "meh ignore the dobe lets get the mission already" muttered Sasuke as he stalked off, Sakura hot on his heels. Kakashi stared at Naruto or rather at his new gauntlets 'where have I seen these before?' he mused 'meh' he gave a mental shrug 'it'll come to me eventually'.

* * *

Deep in Naruto's mind Edge leaned against a pillar and fought to catch his breath _'it's getting stronger' _he looked up into the infinite blackness above him _"is this really how it should go? The boy is strong, he will have power far beyond even your expectations" _in the blackness something darker cast a silhouette as it moved. _"Is this truly the best way?" _High above him a single eye that shined like the mouth of a volcano opened, the iris shone like hot steel, the pupil a gate into oblivion itself. Slightly below it a cavernous mouth opened. **"YES"** Edge waited until the echoes disappeared. _"I know you say this is for the best. I know the true reason why you attacked and where sealed. But you are a fox and a giant demonic one at that, if I find out that you are misleading this boy. IM GONNA COME IN THERE AN MAKE MYSELF A NEW FOX SKIN COAT!! YOU HEAR ME IN THERE FURBALL_?!!" the eye seemed to consider this for a moment, Edge braced himself as he heard the in rush of breath. The great Kyuubi- Nine tailed Demon Fox, Lord of hell, King of demons- was about to speak, not many living things had heard its voice and lived. It said **"BRING IT SHORT-ARSE"**

Outside Naruto felt a headache coming on....


End file.
